


Even Broken And Bloody, You Never Cease To Amaze Me

by LoveMahRainyDays



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: ALPHA POWERS!!!, Alpha Adam, Alpha Bob, Baby Werewolves, Beta Frank, Beta Jamia, Beta Pete, Lindsey's Not A Werewolf.., M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gerard, Omega Mikey, Omega Tommy, Pete's on Tour, Surrogacy, Tommy Has Had Some Interesting Jobs.., Werewolf Challenging, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Turning, Werewolves, beta Ray
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveMahRainyDays/pseuds/LoveMahRainyDays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where werewolves exist, but are hidden - we find ourselves tracking the lives of the wolves in the <strong><em>Lambyat Clan</em></strong> - their lives, and their drama.</p>
<p><strong>Gerard and Frank</strong> - the happy newlymated wolves.<br/>Along with <strong>Bob and Ray</strong> - the 'old married couple' type of mates. (Though they've only been mated for a little over a year.)<br/>Accompanied by <strong>Pete and Mikey</strong> - they're dating. Aww. :)</p>
<p>And <strong>Adam and Tommy</strong> - well, they don't even know <em>what</em> they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can You Catch Me When I'm Falling Down?

**Author's Note:**

> All of the thoughts are in _Italics!_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy should've listened to Adam. They wouldn't be here if he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title cleverly borrowed from the beautiful yet awesome song, "Stay Awake" by My Chemical Romance. It's one of my favorites!

Adam tightened his grip on Tommy's wrist. His face was scraped and bloody, his hair matted with sweat and dust- but when Tommy locked eyes with him, he thought that Adam had never looked as handsome before. He'd only known the Alpha for two months, and in that time he had grown closer to him than he thought humanly possible. Or possible for Were's.

And in that brief moment when their eyes met, Tommy felt a spark go off deep inside of him.

"We're staying together," Adam said. "You're not getting away from me again."

Adam's grip slipped on the little ledge that was currently straining with the weight of them. Part of Tommy's mind was screaming, _'Let go of his hand! Save him! He's the Alpha!'_ and the other part was saying, _'Whatever you do, don't let go. He's your lifeline.'_

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Tommy didn't notice that Adam's hand slid again on the ledge. Adam's eyes met his. "I don't wanna lose you." Only then did Tommy know what was going to happen.

"You won't lose me if you're with me. Just.. don't leave me hangin'." Tommy said, cracking a small smile.

Overhead, they could hear Gerard and Frank screaming for help. Tommy looked up to see the sunlight- so high, high above them. It might be the last light they ever see.

Tommy met Adam's eyes, and an understanding passed between them. Adam could hold on for only so much longer. Tommy gave a small nod, and Adam let go of his ledge.

Together, hand-in-hand, they fell into the abyss- the endless darkness grasping at their souls.  


  
/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  
Tommy awoke to an intense pain in his side, and the disgusting scents of blood and vomit filling his nose. He looked around, and took in his surroundings, and saw that he and Adam had landed in a cavern with some type of weird glowing crystals.  
  
He did a quick once-over of himself, and noted the large amount of bruising along his abdomen and the fair amount of cuts on his arms and legs.  
  
 _'Nothing major,'_ he guessed.  
  
But Tommy was still amazed that both he and Adam had survived such a fall. Most people wouldn't. Only a handful of Were's probably could, even if they _had_ landed on something soft like this.. moss?  
  
Yes, something like moss was definitely covering the ground underneath them.  
  
Tommy crawled over to Adam, wincing as one of his cuts caught on the spongey ground. The bruising on his side felt as if somebody was kicking him repeatedly.  
  
But Tommy didn't care about the blood that was coming from his reopened cuts. He just wanted to get over to Adam and make sure that he was okay. Alive. It was Tommy's first priority.  
  
As Tommy patched up Adam's wounds, he thought about how he wished everything could be. He wished he could understand if he even likes guys. Like, except for Adam, and Gerard. And Mikey. And Frank., Okay, so he likes guys a bit.  
  
And he wished he was braver, too, with emotions and stuff.  
  
Adam was still out of it when Tommy finished cleaning and bandaging up his wounds. Tommy couldn't decide if it was a good thing, or a bad thing. Probably a good thing. Tommy wasn't ready to face Adam right now.  
  
Tommy knew that it was his fault that he and Adam fell in the abyss. It was a trap, and he fell for it. Now they're both here.  
  
Well, wherever _here_ is.  
  
And Tommy knows that Adam will try to take responsibility. But Tommy knows that it really _is_ his fault that they are in this predicament, because he had refused to stop- He kept running even after Adam had told him to stop. Tommy wasn't following the map, and because he went off of the trail and Adam had to hunt him down- he and Adam could've _died._  
  
 _'It's official.'_ Tommy thought to himself. _'Thomas Joseph Ratliff, you are the worst Omega in existence!'_  



	2. If You Need A Confession, I'm Guilty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally regains conciousness, and Tommy gets frustrated when Adam tries to take the blame for Tommy's actions. And, Tommy realises that he was injured more than he believed from their descent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter- _so soon?!?!_ Thanks for checking back with Tommy and Adam, what with their situation and all.. Let's see how they've been fairing!
> 
> Chapter title taken from the awesome song, "Empty With You" by The Used. If you haven't heard The Used, you haven't lived! They're magnificent! Go ahead, and check 'em out!

  
Tommy sat next to Adam- thinking about life, love, and how on _Earth_ they both were going to get out of this stinkin' abyss and back to the pack without either of them _dying._ Tommy was thinking maybe scailing the walls, or something along that route.  
  
Beside him, Adam stirred in his sleep- waking up, and breaking Tommy's train of thought. Adam's pretty adorable when he wakes up.  
  
"Hey, Adam." Tommy said, quietly. Well, there was no avoiding the elephant in the room, so he might as well start off with letting Adam know that yes, he's alive.  
  
"Hey, Tommy- what's up?" Adam mumbled. "I mean- besides the fact that that we're at the bottom of a pit? Not much more 'up' than that." He scratched at the back of his neck because, hey- _awkward._  
  
Tommy flinched. It seemed as though the 'elephant in the room' decided to smush him into the floor. Adam sighed.  
  
"Look- I know you think this is your fault, but it really isn't. I'm your Alpha, right?"  
  
Tommy nodded, confused as to where this conversation was going.  
  
"I'm supposed to _lead_ you, and keep you safe. I have to _teach_ you right from wrong, all the _correct_ places to run, all of _our_ hunting grounds.." Adam paused and looked up at Tommy. "That's only a piece of what I do. But what I do know is that I failed this time, at leading and protecting you. So I'm sorry."  
  
Adam turned his face away from Tommy, ashamedly. This flipped a switch somewhere in Tommy's mind. _'No. Adam's not supposed to do that.'_ He was infuriated.  
  
"Wait- _what?!_ I just got us stuck in the bottom of a pit, and you're apologising to _me?!_ " Tommy exclaimed, his hands flying in the air. He dropped his first-aid stuff, but he didn't care. Well, maybe he did. Oh, screw it.  
  
"Tommy, I don't think you-"  
  
"Understand? On, I completely fucking understand- Adam. Maybe when you wanna stop taking the blame for other people, come talk to me. Maybe I'll listen." Tommy fumed, snatching up his first-aid kit and venturing deeper among the glowing crystals and moss covered rocks.  
  
He found a big flat topped rock covered with moss, with crystals creating an alcove. It was the perfect place to rest. Well- down here, anyways. Tommy's not complaining.  
  
Tommy sat on the soft moss, and opened up the first-aid kit, and grabbed out the peroxide and bandage tape. He started wrapping up his cuts, cleaning the blood off of his bruised skin.  
  
He dropped the roll of tape on the ground, and watched it roll across the rocky cavern. When he stretched to grab it, a huge stitch of pain ran throughout his abdomen- causing him to cry out in pain.  
  
 _"Fuck!"_ Tommy cried.  
  
Tommy couldn't move. Well, he could-technically. But he was afraid to move, because he didn't want to cause himself that pain again. Still, he had a job to do. He bent down to reach the roll of bandages again.  
  
"Fucking _hell!_ " Tommy screamed, curling into himself as pain ripped throughout his chest. He could barely breathe, it hurt so badly.  
  
 _'I never should've left Adam,'_ Tommy thought, darkly. _'He could've helped me!'_  
  
Tommy didn't know that Adam was on his way to help him, because he had heard his cries of pain.  


"Tommy?"  
"Adam." Tommy's voice was laced with pain. It made Adam's heart ache a little, just hearing Tommy hurt.  
  
"Tommy? What are you doing over here?" Adam asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
"I was trying to clean my cuts. I can't get them all.. My chest hurts so much, I can hardly breathe!" Tommy sobbed.  
  
Adam sighed. "Here, let me help you." He grabbed the bandage roll off of the floor. "Why don't you sit up straight?"  
  
Tommy moved to comply, but couldn't bend his abdomen without causing himself pain. Adam helped him move into position. Tommy looked up at Adam, not so patiently. He'd like to know what's wrong with him- pronto.  
  
Adam placed his hand on Tommy's ribcage and pressed down a little- earning a hiss of pain from him.  
  
Adam frowned. "You cracked some ribs.. probably from when we landed. The swelling just went down, so we can wrap them up."  
  
Tommy looked at him.  
  
Adam looked back.  
  
"So? What do I do?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Take off your shirt." Adam said simply.  
  
"Wait- _what?_ " Tommy oggeled at Adam.  
  
"You've gotta take off your shirt- I need to wrap up your torso, so your ribs can heal." Adam said, as if it was common knowledge.  
  
"Oh, okay. I totally knew that." Tommy said.  
  
"Of course you did." Adam said smartly, as Tommy took off his shirt and sat up straight.  
  
"Okay, so. It's gonna hurt like a bitch at first, but once they've set- you'll feel fine." Adam explained to Tommy.  
  
Tommy snorted.  
  
Adam shot him a confused/concerned look. "What's so funny about that? I'm about to set your _ribs_ for cripes sakes!"  
  
"Dude- you were _totally_ just talking about sex!" Tommy giggled.  
  
Adam's face was a mix of pure confusion and utter annoyance. " _How?_ I was just telling you how it was gonna be.. It's gonna hurt like a bitch when I set them- and for the first few days, it'll be really shitty. Later on, though, you'll get used to the stinging sensation."  
  
Tommy laughed, but then whined in pain- clutching at his abused abdomen. His world started fading to black- a black that was similar to the inky colored dye of Adam's hair.  
  
The aforementioned Alpha hovered over Tommy concernedly as he slowly slipped from conciousness.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So..  
> Questions? Comments? Concerns?
> 
> Until the next chapter!!


	3. Never Gonna Find You A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Tommy get a deeper understanding for each other with some undesired results, Really, the results were actually _wanted_..
> 
> I dunno if that made sense to you, but it did to me. (Sometimes I absolutely completely suck at summaries!! Whatever.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title sneakily borrowed from the awesome song, "House Of Wolves" by My Chemical Romance. (It's one of my favorites!)

When Tommy first awoke, he was met with the sight of Adam's pink, freckled lips- which he got to kiss at every concert.  
  
He looked up slowly from Adam's lips, following the curve of his perfect and unique nose- to land on his beautiful blue-grey eyes.  
  
And those beautiful blue-grey eyes were studying Tommy carefully, as if his face held all of the answers to his health problems.  
  
"Tommy? Are you okay?" Adam asked cautiously, as if talking too loud could possibly send Tommy back into a mini-coma.  
  
"Uh, yeah- why?"  
  
"You were out for four hours and thirty-two minutes." Adam replied with concern, worried about how much Tommy actually cares about himself.  
  
"Oh, god." Tommy grimaced.  
  
Adam stood up from where he was kneeling by Tommy, who was curled up on the moss-covered rock. Adam walked the four steps to where he must've lugged the backpacks to (during Tommy's impromptu unwanted slumber) and rummaged around in them.  
  
"Here. Take this, it'll make you feel better." Adam handed Tommy a water bottle and two Aspirin.  
  
Tommy knocked back the pills dry, and then guzzled down half of the water bottle in one breath. Gasping in some air, Tommy said, "Thanks- by the way, for y'know.. fixing my ribs. You were right. It does hurt like a bitch right now." Tommy cracked a smile.  
  
Adam couldn't help but smile back.  


/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  


  
Later that day (Adam had assumed it was daytime due to the noticable lack of bat activity.. his watch didn't say AM or PM. Damn analogs.) Adam found himself waking up in a sort of cuddlefest with Tommy Joe.  
  
It was gross, sweaty, and Tommy's elbow was jabbing right up into his ribcage- but Adam didn't care. To Adam, this was special- even if it smelled really rank.  
  
Tommy snuggled closer into Adam's chest, as if he wanted to mold the two of them together.  
  
 _'Tommy looks adorable like this.'_ Adam decided. _'He looks so relaxed.. and younger.'_  
  
He wouldn't mind waking up every morning to see Tommy's face for the rest of his life. He wouldn't object to it. And that scared him. Alot.  
  
Adam was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn't realise that Tommy had woken up, and was watching Adam's face intently with his pretty mocha-colored eyes.  
  
"You shouldn't think so loud," Tommy suggested, "You might wake up the bats."  
  
Adam laughed. "Oh, jeez. You're gonna be a handful, aren't you?"  
  
Tommy smirked. "Eh, more like two." He stood up, and brushed off his jeans. "Now- I dunno about you, but I'm _starving!_ "  
  
Adam nodded, the universal 'go on..' gesture.  
  
"So I decided that I am going to make you a wonderful breakfast, to thank you for fixing my ribs!"  


/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  


  
"Poptarts?" Adam said, a little disappointedly.  
  
"Yeah! And juice boxes!" Tommy beamed, his smile lightly hidden behind his bangs and his now super-sleep-smudged eyeliner. (He's kind of pissed with himself, that he couldn't get it all off.)  
  
"Juice boxes make everything better!" Tommy informed Adam.  
  
Adam looked at him. He drank his juice box, making the annoying noise when you _know_ something's empty. He kept eye contact with Tommy all throughout the long obnoxious _'slurrrrpppp'._ He stopped slurping and kept eye contact.  
  
The awkward silence that followed hung over them like pregnant air. Heavy.  
  
Tommy giggled, breaking the awkward silence, which had lasted far too long. "Sorry- the silence was just too awkward for me!"  
  
"Nice. Real nice." Adam said, with a grin.  
  
"No, really! Like when I took the ACT's- I had to piss _so bad,_ and the girl infront of me- her stomache grumbled, like, every ten seconds!" Tommy said seriously.  
  
Adam shot Tommy a look. "Did you even _pass_ your ACT's?"  
  
"Why do you think I'm here?" Tommy said smartly. He didn't think that made much sense, so he opted for a rephrasal. "Well, not here-here.. but a bassist?"  
  
"So I'm guessing that's a no?" Adam said quietly. He didn't really kno. Tommy could've passed with flying colors, and then decided to go into music.  
  
"Naw, _really?_ I was devastated when I found out I couldn't be a chiropractor, and help the little children stop seeing things." Tommy said, rolling his eyes.  
  
Adam frowned. "Okay, first of all- it's a psychologist, not a chiropractor. Chiropractors take care of spinal injuries. Second of all, a person would have to be _fucked in the head_ to let you treat any kind of psychological disorder. _Especially_ in _children._ "  
  
"Woah." Tommy's eyes widened.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So _that's_ what a chiropractor is? Man- I feel so stupid now!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Why?" Adam glanced at Tommy's face studiously. He looked wrecked. "Are you okay?"  
  
"No! I talked to Lane about how I had all of those neck-crick problems lately from sleeping in the bunks, and she told me I should go see a chiropractor and stop wasting her time." Tommy studied his lap, and shrugged. "I kind of expected it, really."  
  
Adam, however, looked bewildered. "What?! I can't believe she would say such a thing!"  
  
"Oh, believe it, Adam. Managers and PA's get cranky when they don't get their coffee." Tommy said somberly. "Trust me, I know."  
  
"Well how come _you_ know this, and _I didn't?_ " Adam pouted. He looked seriously ridiculous sitting there, arms crosssed and criss-cross-apple-sauced-legs with his lips pouted.  
  
Tommy smirked. "Uh, 'cause you never asked?"  
  
Adam stuck up an eyebrow, like _'Yeah- uh huh, keep talkin' honey'._  
  
"And 'cause I also used to be a PA." Tommy said quickly.  
  
 _"No way!"_ Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Who's PA? I'mma talk to them _right now!_ " Adam demanded.  
  
"Uh, Adam- we're at the bottom of a _pit_. Our phones won't work. And two, I dunno if I _can_ tell you." Tommy said quietly, looking at his hands.  
  
Adam looked at Tommy carefully. "What? Why not?"  
  
"A PA-worker contract. I can't discuss any past work-relationships without permission _in writing_." Tommy said carefully.  
  
"But-" Adam started.  
  
"No, Adam. Not this time. I can't go against the contract. Plus, it was made with an Alpha."  
  
"And..?" Adam said cautiously. He knew he was treading on dangerous waters.  
  
"If you make a pact with an Alpha- a confidentiality pact, or any other kind- and you break it.. You either die, are their slave, or if you're an Omega there's a chance they'll make you their toy." Tommy outlined.  
  
"Fuck, Tommy." Adam breathed. "Why would you take that job?"  
  
"I needed the money?" Tommy tried, with a weak voice.  
  
Adam's face showed nothing.  
  
"Okay, okay. So I wanted to be a part of the music business. It was better than where I could've been!" He shuddered, remembering. "Just.. walking home one night, I was mugged by some guy with brown hair and green eyes. They were so bright. Like emeralds." Lost in the memory, Tommy tried to find words to explain what happened next. "He pushed me up against the wall, and bit me, and left me there."  
  
Tommy wiped a tear off of his cheek. He wasn't even aware that he was crying until then. "Then Gerard's brther, Mikey, found me in an alley about two days later- beaten, no wallet, no shirt, and a huge bite on my neck." Tommy's lips quirked up.  
  
"They took me in, even though they didn't know me. And when I was healthy enough- I did a job hunt, and found one for a PA." Tommy finally looked up from his hands to meet Adam's gaze. Adam smiled at him. Smiling back at him, Tommy twiddled his thumbs and continued on with his story.  
  
"Mikey and Gerard didn't mind if I stayed at their house, so I just lived there. Kind of. I guess. Well, actually I did."  
  
Adam frowned. "So you're not sure if you lived in a place or not?"  
  
Tommy shook his head. "It's not like that."  
  
"Then what is it like?" Adam asked, his head tilted sligtly to the right, like a dog's.  
  
 _'Aww, how cute.'_ Tommy thought.  
  
Tommy thought for a moment, and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, um.. A bunch of nights I would sleep over. Y'know, like a guest. But then the full moon came, and both Gerard and Mikey disappeared.. And I uh, I guess I turned?" Tommy looked up at Adam.  
  
"Did you have a place yet?"  
  
"No I was going to be paid at the end of the month. And I was going to rent an apartment near Mikey and Gee's place." Tommy said softly, his fringe falling softly into hs face as he looked down. "That way I wouldn't be a lump on their couch anymore."  
  
"Tommy." Adam said, softly.  
  
Tommy raised his head up to look at Adam, but he still hid behind his fringe. "Yeah?"  
  
"Did you even think that maybe they might have wanted you to stay?"  
  
"What? _Why?_ "  
  
"I know Gerard, and any stranger that he takes in off of the street has to fit into his life somehow. And if he and Mikey patched you up from a were-bite, and let you stay indefinetly- He might just want you to stay there forever," Adam suggested, "You could've grown on him."  
  
"But-" Tommy started.  
  
Adam interrupted him. "Oh he's not gonna force you to stay, you nymrod!" Tomy made a noise of protest. "Gee'd want to give you a choice."  
  
"But what if he doesn't?" Tommy asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Then you ask to leave? Or get your own place and go? It's called self-empowerment, honey, certainly you've heard of it?" Adam said sarcastically.  
  
"What if-"  
  
"Or god forbid, call me or Bob. Seriously, don't worry so much- you'll wake up the bats."  



	4. It Makes Me Who I Am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up on the surface...  
> Frank annoys pretty much everybody (His best friend just fell in an abyss!)  
> Mikey's practically _glued_ to his laptop.  
>  Gerard and Ray come up with a new song.. _Possibly?!_
> 
> Pete is on tour, and whenever he _isn't_ onstage or bugging the living daylights out of someone- he's busy IM-ing up a storm with Mikeyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Woo-hoo!!_  
>  We're poppin' up to the surface for a bit!! Remember that yes, this may be a non-conventional pack, but there still is a pecking order and it has rules and structure..
> 
> Yes, I am aware of the large amount of grammatical errors and missing punctuation in part of this chapter. The reason: It's an IM Chat between Mikey and Pete, for a piece of it.  
> Mikey's username is **Mikeyway** , and Pete's username is **WentzVsTheWorld**. There's going to be a few of these, in varying length (because it's mentally and emotionally draining) and because Pete's on tour with Fall Out Boy.
> 
> /x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x\
> 
> Chapter title taken from the awesome song "Burn Bright," by My Chemical Romance. (From the _Conventional Weapons_ album!)

Gerard was laying on the couch, reading his _Doom Patrol_ comic- while enjoying the nice, peaceful quiet that is a Frank-free environment. On the other side of the room, body splayed in a beanbag chair- was his younger brother Mikey, whose focus was trained completely on his laptop as he started an IM chat with Pete.

 **Mikeyway:** so frank went psyho yesterday..  
 **WentsVsTheWorld:** Aww you mean the short hyperactive guy that was either a chihuahua or a golden retriever in his past life?  
 **Mikeyway:** Yeah. thats Frank.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Well, then we knew it was gonna happen eventually.  
 **Mikeyway:** I cant blame him! Even im freaking out. So is ray!  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Woah, even Toros flippin?! What the hells going on over there, bb?  
 **Mikeyway:** You wouldnt believe me, if I told you. Youre across the country!  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Dude I'd trust you with my life! my bank account! my virginity!  
  
Mikey snorted.  
  
 **Mikeyway:** psshh! You already diddd!  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Oh, right. :/ Wait. I didnt give you my bank account..? Did I?  
  
Mikey rolled his eyes. _'Of course not, Pete.'_ He thought sarcastically. _'Of course not.'_  
  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** So whats going on?!  
 **Mikeyway:** Tommy wasnt following the map when we were going for a run, and he ran right into a trap.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** And?  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** who made the trap?  
  
Mikey's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. He started typing.  
  
 **Mikeyway:** What do you mean?  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Like, what type of trap is it?  
 **Mikeyway:** It was like.. a big bottomless pit.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Akitew!  
 **Mikeyway:** uh, bless you?  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** I didn't sneeze, you doof!! Thats the pack that made that trap.  
 **Mikeyway:** How did you know that..?  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** i just know things.  
 **Mikeyway:** Uh huh. sure.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** ...Okay, so maybe i had some help from Google.  
  
Mikey snorted.  
 **Mikeyway:** that makes more sense.  
 **Mikeyway:** so what do we do?  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Talk to them? tell them that you had a new Were out running for the 1st time, and he went out of bounds.  
 **Mikeyway:** Okay. But one more thing.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** what is it, babe?  
 **Mikeyway:** Adam's down there with him. he chased Tommy to get him back where he could run, and when Tommy fell in, Adam grabbed onto his wrist apparently.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Shit.. Does anybody know if theyre alive?  
  
 _'Shit.'_ Mikey thought. _'I was hoping he wouldn't ask that.'_ Mikey sighed, and typed his answer to Pete.  
  
 **Mikeyway:** No.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Fuck, Mikey. Im so sorry.  
 **Mikeyway:** Yeah, me too.  
 **WentzVsTheWorld:** Hey, babe, i gotta go. Concert tonignt.. remember? I'll Skype u after.  
 **Mikeyway:** K. See you tonite, love.  
  


/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  
Mikey signed out of his chat with Pete, and shut the laptop. He sighed, and looked around the room- stopping his search of the room when his eyes met with Gerard's over the top of his comic book. Gerard raised his eyebrow.  
  
"What?" Mikey asked.  
  
"Who was it?" Gerard questioned.  
  
"Who was what?"  
"Who you were talking to. Whoever it was that makes you so calm, especially right now. I want to meet them." Gerard said, closing his comic book carefully and placing it on the coffee table beside the couch, amongst the empty coffe mugs and pens.  
  
"You already have." Mikey said, clutching his laptop while standing up and heading towards the door, which opened before he reached it. In entered Ray with his guitar, and Frank- who looked like somebody ran over his puppy repeatedly with a fancy car, and then tried to pay him money to make it up to him.  
  
 _"What?!"_ Gerard exclaimed. But Mikey was already out the door and down the hallway.  
  
"Hey, Gerard?" Ray said quietly, bringing Gerard out of his deep concentration.  
  
"What, Toro?!" Gerard snarled, turning away from the doorframe.  
  
Ray's eyes widened. "Woah! I was just wondering if you could _call off your dog!_ "

Frank was sitting right next to Ray, and wasn't paying any attention to Ray's personal boundaries. Frank had his hands threaded in Ray's fro, and looked like he was attempting to _french braid_ Ray's hair. His face showed pure and utter concentration, whereas Ray's ws the epitome of uncomfortable-ness.  
  
"Frank!" Gerard called.  
  
Frank's head shot up and his hands froze in Ray's semi-braided fro.  
  
"Leave the man alone." Gerard said. "Go to your room, or go bug Mikey. Apparently he's got a new movie. Why don't you watch it with him?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Frank unwound his hands from Ray's hair, and hopped up from the couch- bounding from the room. Ray rolled his eyes. Gerard shrugged, and plopped back down onto the couch. "So, what's up?" Gerard asked.  
  
"I came up with some chords." Ray said, "Y'know, to go with those lyrics you showed me?"  
  
"Really? Hit me!"  
  
Ray played the chords, while Gerard softly sang the lyrics he had shown to Ray. Slowly but surely, Gerard saw the song forming right infront of his eyes.

_"I'd trade the world for your city lights_  
  
 _'Cause it makes me who I am-_  
  
 _And it makes me who I am-_  
  
 _And it makes me who I am."_

  


And he loved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter up ASAICGSNGIA!!! (As Soon As I Can Get Some Non-Glitchy Internet Access!!!)
> 
> If anyone has any questions on this, I'm all ears!!
> 
> I don't want anybody confused about this, so. *shrugs*


	5. Run Away, Run Away From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up on the surface, chaos reigns.  
> Mikey accidentally misses his video call with Pete.. and Pete worries himself sick.  
> Gerard and Ray _attempt_ to write more music for an album. The atmosphere's not right, or something.  
>  And Frank _won't_ stop bugging everybody, but today he's been slightly less pestering..
> 
> And.. Nobody knows where Bob went, either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the awesome song, "Bulletproof Heart" by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> So.. Things start heating up in this chapter (ooh!) And as always, comments are appreciated 'cause they make my day.  
> They're like icecream for my brain author!

Mikey had fallen asleep maybe thirty minutes into the movie.

It's not like he _meant_ to, or that the movie was _boring_ , 'cause it was actually kind of interesting. No, Mikey fell asleep during a _slasher flick_ because he stayed up 'till the all-hours of the night talking on the phone to Pete.

They had talked about everything and anything, practically any topic under the sun and moon- and Mikey had never felt so _connected_ to someone before. He had never just talked to talk, or had long-ass texting conversations about bus travel versus flying international. He's never IM'ed or Skyped for hours on end.

There was something different about Pete. Something _special._ Something that brings out the true amazingness of Mikey whenever Pete's around. Something that breaks Mikey out of his shell, for the world to see. _That_ something was either going to be Mikey's addiction, or his demise.  
  
And Mikey was surprisingly okay with that.  
  


/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\

  
Mikey woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing with a new text in his pocket, and the main menu of the movie playing on loop on the TV. He yawned, stretching his arms and arching his back while looking for the remote so he could turn off the TV.  
  
He found what he was looking for- the remote- stashed on the coffee table. Mikey snatched it up, and switched the TV off. Then he grabbed his phone out of his pocket.  
  
He had five new text messages.  
  
Three were from Pete, one was from an Unknown Number, and the last was from Gerard.

  


**Pete:** Mikeyway im on skype now.. cant wait 2 see u  
 **Pete:** Heyy Mikeyway, get ur handsome ass on skype  
 **Pete:** Hello? Mikeyway?!  
  
 **UnknownNumber:** Hey Mikey, this is Patrick. Basically wanted to tell you that Petes freaking because you didnt show for your Skype date. Like, he has abandonment issues? and he's throwing up now..  
  
 **Gerard:** Mikey I just got the weirdest call ever- from Patrick stump! he said that you and Pete were dating and that you missed a date or something so now petes sick. I swear mikeyway I will be so mad at you if you fuck this guy up any more than he already is.  


  
Mikey snorted. _'Of course, Gerard.'_ he thought. _'Of course.'_ He didn't plan on missing that Skype date. He really didn't. And he didn't know that Pete has abandonment issues, either. That's kind of something that one would need to know.  
  
He rubbed his eyes before saving the unknown number for future reference under the name _'Patrick Stump'_. Then he proceeded to start a text to Pete, to calm down his nerves, and let him know that Mikey didn't _leave_ him.  
Mikey could _never_ leave him.  


  
**Mikey:** Pete, im so sorry i missed our skype date! It meant alot to me, and i know it meant a shit ton to you and i fucked it all up by falling asleep on the couch. I really miss you, and I cant wait to see you again. We can set up another one, and I promise ill be there. I'll set a timer and everything. I love you.  


  
After rereading the text a couple times and assuring himself that it'll draw Pete out of his abandonment funk- Mikey sent the text and slid off of the couch in search of coffee.  


Gerard and Ray had just finished up the song that they had been working on (well, the guitar, bass, and vocals) when they realised that they were missing something. Well not just something, _someone_. Gerard was the first to vocalize this noticable hole in their musical sound.  
  
"Uh, where's Bob?"  
  
"I dunno." Toro replied with a shrug, his fro flopping with the motion.  
  
"How do you _not know_? He's your mate!"  
  
Ray looked at Gerard with a glare. "Sorry, correction. I don't care." He pushed his guiar off of his lap, and was out the door faster than Gerard could blink.  
  
" _What?!_ Ray, come back!" Gerard called after him, but he was too late.  
  
Ray needed some time alone to think, especially what with the idea Bob had. The insane idea that Ray had said no to. A thousand times _no_.


	6. Find Happiness In Misery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the surface..  
> Gerard goes to the Veterinary Hospital to see why he's been feeling so shitty lately. Turns out, there's more than what meets the eye with Omega males.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we get some more angst.. I personally think I suck at writing angst, so. We'll see how this goes!!  
> Chapter title taken from the awesome song "I Don't Care" by Fall Out Boy.

Gerard didn't know what to do.  
  
He'd been feeling like shit for a while - three weeks - and he'd already begged off of going shopping with Mikey twice so he could "finish this comic idea, god damnit."  
  
But he really _did_ feel like shit. He's been waking up every morning at four with the need to empty his stomach of its contents, and then dry heaving because _ew, vomit taste._  
  
He'd been going onto week four of the shitty feels, when Gerard had decided that he needed professional help. Not the Yahoo!Answers forum kind of help- but actual, tangible help. And preferably someone who knew about werewolves, or this might just get awkward. 

  


/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\

Gerard pulled his car up to the Veterinary Hospital, sighing in relief that the building looked just as it had online. The article stated that the hospital "specialized in large animals."

He hoped that they worked with wolves, too.

He clambered out of his car, locked it, and walked towards the glass doors of the veterinary hospital. He pushed the door open with his hand, and looked around the room. A secretary and a lady in her late twenties holding an orange tabby cat looked up at her. He walked over to the secretary's desk.

"Excuse me, sir. Do you have an appointment?" The secretary said, pushing her glasses up her nose.

He coughed. "Uh, yeah. I called in yesterday. Gerard Way?"

She flipped through her appointment book. "Ah, here you are. You've got Doctor Ballato. Don't you worry, she's very nice."

Gerard nodded, his mind reeling by the fact that he's in a _hospital_ , and hospitals have _needles_ in them.

The secretary looked unmoved. "Okay, well she'll call you in when she's ready to see you."

  
Gerard smiled unconvincingly and walked to the little waiting area, which was still occupied by the lady and her cat. Gerard locked eyes with the orange tabby, who had acknowledged his presence as soon as he had entered the room with a hiss.  
  
Gerard sat as far away as he could from the cat, because -well, if it was _possible_ \- the cat was glaring at Gerard with its round, green eyes.  
  
About twelve minutes passed, and finally, _finally_ \- a pretty lady opened the door that seperated the clinic from the waiting room saying, "Gerard Way?"  
  
Gerard practically leapt out of his chair, with a call of "That's me!"  
  
Dr. Ballato smiled at him, and gestured for him to follow her further into the clinic.  
  
"Y'know," she started, when they had reached the check up room, "When I had recieved your call asking if I knew anything about wolves, and lycanthropy.. I had thought that you were high." She met his eye, a mischevious glint in hers giving away her joking manner. "But then I did some deeper research on _werewolves_ , and came up with some interesting stuff."  
  
"Oh, really?" Gerard said, tone curious. "What did you find?"  
  
"Well, you'll find out later. See- I need to know some things, first." She said calmly.  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like.. If you're mated, your status, your sex life. See, if you're complaining of stomach pains.." Dr. Ballato's face expressed concern. "You could be pregnant."  
  
A faint voice niggled in the back of Gerard's head, saying, _'She's probably right, y'know..'_  
  
"No. There's _no way_ that I could be pregnant. If you haven't noticed, I'm a _dude!_ That totally defeats the purpose of there being _girls_ on Earth, too!" Gerard exclaimed, face almost as red as his hair.  
  
Dr. Ballato's face showed a wide range of emotions. "I know, Gerard. I know. That's why I'm asking you questions. I'm here to help you. And, if you want, I can do an extensive pregnancy test for you. That way you can find out how long you've been pregnant for, if you even are."  
  
"Okay." Gerard breathed deeply. "Okay, I'll take the test."  
  
Dr. Ballato squeezed his shoulder softly and gave him a small smile, before leaving the room to get the things she needed to give Gerard the pregnancy test.

 

/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  
"Okay, so it takes about fifteen minutes for the results to come back." Dr. Ballato said softly.  
  
Gerard nodded.  
  
"So, Gerard. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
"I honestly don't know. I mean, I'm wondering how Frank is gonna take this." he shrugged.  
  
"..And Frank is your mate?" She said, confused.  
  
"Well, yeah." Gerard confirmed, "But neither of us knew that I could get pregnant! But.. maybe it's just Omegas?"  
  
Dr. Ballato had a thoughtful expression on her face. "Are you an Omega? I mean, it would make sense- since from what I read online Omegas are more fertile and emotional beings, and impregnate easily. Maybe this also translated to males?"  
  
Gerard looked at his hands and sighed. "I dunno. I mean, Frank's a Beta."  
  
The timer on the counter dinged, making them both jump. Dr. Ballato got up from her stool and left the room to get the results.  
  
She came back about two minutes later, holding a few sheets of paper in her hands.  
  
"Okay, Gerard. Ready to know the results?" Dr. Ballato said calmly.  
  
Gerard looked up from where his gaze was focused on his hands, picking the black nailpolish off of his fingernails. "I, um.. I guess so."  
  
She sat down on the stool infront of Gerard, and looked him right in the eyes. "I honestly don't know what to say. You're pregnant. I believe a congratulations is in order?"  
  
Gerard looked at her and smiled a small smile. "I suppose so."  
  
"Well, Mr. Way- Congratulations! Frank will be so happy." Dr. Ballato said with a broad smile. Gerard had to laugh.  
  
"Well, now I've just gotta tell him."  
  
Dr. Ballato looked at Gerard with a small smile. "Telling him'll be the easiest part- just you wait."  
  
Gerard made to leave, as was usual for doctor appointments, but before he could make it the rest of the way down the hall- a female voice trailed after him.  
  
"Gerard?"  
  
Gerard whirred around to see Dr. Ballato holding an envelope, lookng a little bewildered and tired from having to chase him through the veterinary hospital. "I thought that you might want the official results of your test, so you could tell Frank. It might be asier for him to take if he had some proof." She said, handing Gerard the envelope.  
  
"Oh, thanks." he said.  
  
Dr. Ballato smiled. "No problem. Come in anytime."

  
/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  


Gerard walked out to his car, and headed towards the house. The drive was rather uneventful, but he made a quick pitstop to Checkers for a chocolate shake and some fries. He drove, whilst simultaneously dunking his fries in his shake and changing the radio station whenever there was a commercial.  
  
He arrived at the house, pulling the key out of the ignition. He climbed out of the car and headed towards the front door, after ensuring that he had the envelope from Dr. Ballato.  
  
Just beyond the door, Gerard could hear the TV blaring just a tad bit above normal. And upstairs, he could hear a guitar being played.  
  
As he put his key in the lock and turned the doorknob, Gerard wondered, _"How am I going to tell Frank about this?"_


	7. I Kiss Your Lips Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Adam have an important discussion.  
> They've been in the pit for three days, and they've run out of water.  
> Mikey has been doing extensive research on the Akitew Clan.  
> He is afraid of Bob.. sort of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title sneakily borrowed from the awesometacular* song "Thank You For The Venom," by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> *Awesometacular- the combination of the words awesome, and spectacular.

They had used up all of their water a day ago, and were now trying to catch condensation from evaporated urine on a plastic bag (Tommy had read about this online.) Of course, down in the pit, it was cold and damp- and not really the ideal temperature for evaporating anything, and Adam didn't want to drink piss, so whatever. He'd rather die of dehydration.  
  
"I'm thirsty." Tommy whined, sitting back down next to Adam and laying his head on Adam's chest.  
  
"Nice to meet you, Thirsty- I'm Adam." Adam replied, putting out his hand for Tommy to shake, with a smile.  
  
Tommy rolled his eyed and smiled a small smile that was slightly obscured by his blonde fringe. "Nice, Adam."  
  
Tommy layed his head back onto Adam's chest, and stared up into the darkness above them. "Hey, Adam?" he said.  
  
"Yes, Thirsty?"  
  
Tommy ignored the joke and continued on. "Do you think that anyone is trying to get us out?"  
  
Adam looked down at him, an intense look on his face. "Of course I do! Why?"  
  
Tommy flushed. "I mean.. Like- I feel like- we were _supposed_ to get trapped down here." He looked down at his hands. "If that makes any sense?"  
  
"It does. Well, at least it does to me." Adam replied, understanding showing in his bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh, good." Tommy looked up to Adam's face for a moment, for reassurance, and then looked back to his hands. "So, um. What if I told you that I liked guys too?"  
  
"I'd say that I'm a little disappointed that you didn't tell me sooner."  
  
"Adam!" Tommy said, bewilderedly- pushing himself off of Adam so he was sitting across from him. "You can't say that! I was being all hypothetical and shit!"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Well, it'd be a good Idea to start off the conversation with 'hypothetically speaking', then."  
  
"Okay. So. 'Hypothetically speaking', what if I were to tell you that I like guys, too? Like, probably just as much or even more maybe than girls?" Tommy tried. He nervously looked up at Adam through his blonde fringe.  
  
"I'd say that I'm disappointed that you didn't tell me any sooner."  
  
"Wha- That's exactly what you said earlier!" Tommy exclaimed.  
  
"Well, it's the truth. Frankly, I'm a bit infatuated with you."  
  
Tommy's eyes widened. "Oh. Really?"  
  
Adam cupped his cheek with his hand. "Yes, really."  
  
Adam pulled Tommy a little closer, planting a kiss on his lips. He licked the seam, seeking further entrance- and Tommy couldn't help but give Adam access. Fireworks went off in his mind as his and Adam's tongues interlaced, as he tasted granola bar and juice box and _Adam_.  
Sadly, though, even werewolves need to breathe.  
  
Adam pulled back from the kiss, with a big grin. "Believe me now?"  
  
"Oh, yeah." Tommy replied, catching his breath. "Wanna do it again?"  
  
Adam pulled Tommy towards him, kissing him till their lips were swollen and they were both breathless.  
  
After they had both caught their breath, Tommy asked, "What are we?"  
  
"I dunno. Whatever you want to be, I guess." Adam replied.  
  
"I mean, I really like you. Like, likelike you. And when I kiss you, there's fireworks." Tommy explained, quietly. "But I don't want to ruin our friendship, either."  
  
"From day one, I was in love with you. I was stupid, and wreckless, and there you were. Like an angel. You basically made me fix myself up. I don't want to ruin what we have, but maybe we are meant for more?" Adam said.  
  
"Maybe." Tommy said, simply. He really hoped so.

  
  
/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  
Up on the surface, Mikey was overworked. His head was swimming with all of the information that he had been gathering on the Akitew Were-clan, and he felt nauseous. His eyes stung from staring at his computer screen all day, and his wrist hurt from jotting down notes.  
  
Still, he knew that it would all be worth it if it would bring Adam and Tommy back home.  
  
Mikey looked through his notebook carefully, checking out the notes and their relevancy. Some facts were useful; like their pack's main residence, and their running grounds. And some were random; like their traditional foods and dances. Either way, Mikey wrote down everything he found- cross sourced and everything.  
  
The sound of the front door closing drew Mikey out of his studying mojo.  
  
"Hello?" Gerard's voice called.  
  
"I'm in the living room." Mikey replied, rubbing his eyes.  
  
Gerard waked into the living room, clutching an envelope. He flopped down onto the coutch opposite of Mikey, and said, "I've had the craziest day ever. Like, possibly crazier than Warped."  
  
"Oh? How so?" Mikey asked curiously. Well, it's not everyday that Gerard says he's had a day crazier than _Warped Tour_.  
  
"I'll tell you later. I need to talk to Frank." Gerard said anxiously. "So what have you been up to?"  
  
"You know how Pete and I are dating?"  
  
Gerard nodded.  
  
"Well, he helped me figure out what were-clan made that trap. I'm just taking notes on them now.." Mikey said, quietly.  
  
Gerard grinned. "Mikes, that's great! If you know their customs and traditions, you have a less likely chance of offending them!"  
  
Mikey looked down at his notes. "It really wasn't a big deal.."  
  
"No, but it was really smart. Why don't you find Bob and tell him what you know- and I'll hunt down Frank?" Gerard said, with a small teethy smile.  
  
"Uh, okay." Mikey agreed.  
  
Gerard was getting up from the leather couch to go and search for his mate when he heard Mikey say, "..Gee?"  
  
"Yeah, Mikes?" Gerard replied, from the dooorway.  
  
"Frank's upstairs.. in his room."  
  
"Thanks Mikes." Gerard said, as he turned from the doorframe and made his way towards the music room.  
  
Mikey sat and listened to his brother's footsteps ascending the stairs, and he wondered if he should go and tell Bob about what he found. After all, Bob had gotten in an arguement with Ray- and made Ray so upset that Ray didn't even want to be in a room with him.  
  
And, Mikey always feels weird around Bob.  
  
He always feels like he's meant to be doing something, to be serving him- or something. And it's _wrong_ , considering he's with Pete- and Pete is all he'd ever want in the world. But it's some feeling in him that since Bob is his Alpha, he has to serve him.  
  
It wasn't this way with Adam.. maybe because there always has been two Alphas in control to keep balance in the pack. Maybe it's messing with his head, now that an Omega and an Alpha is missing, and Pete's gone. Now there's two Omegas, one Alpha, and two Betas (with the exception of Pete.)  
  
And it is possible. Everybody _has_ been on edge since the accident happened. Mikey's wondering whether or not he _should_ take the information about the Akitew clan to Bob. Maybe Bob doesn't like being given information by someone who is of a lower level.  
  
 _'Stop.'_ Mikey thought. _'Stop psyching yourself out. This is Adam and Tommy's lives at steak. Just give the information to Bob.'_  
  
Mikey sighed resignedly, and snatched his notebooks up from the table- heading out the doorway and towards Bob's room.


	8. Author's Note - Please Read!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there's some stuff to clear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems as though I have confused some people and so I made up this author's note to explain some stuff, and the _actual_ Chapter 8, which is secretly disguised as Chapter 9 (Shh, don't tell anybody!!) will be posted really soon, so don't worry.

Okay, so.  
  
Alphas are the higher power in the pack. There can be more than one Alpha in a pack, but only one Alpha is the 'Head Alpha'. The Head Alpha is the Alpha that was selectively chosen to lead the pack, and create 'pack rules' (much like a father would with his family.) Anything the Head Alpha says goes, and if anything should happen to the Head Alpha- another Alpha can take his/her place for a time. If the time arises where the pack should need to choose between the Head Alpha and an Alpha that wishes to be the Head Alpha, the Head Alpha and Alpha shall fight until one submits to the other's power. This is called a 'challenge', and is dangerous because Alphas are fierce predatorial fighters, and normally do not back down from a fight.

Omegas are the medium power in the pack. There are multiple Omegas in a pack, and they help keep the balance between the Alphas and the Betas. The Omegas are highly emotional and sensitive creatures. Meaning, if they were to ask, "Do these jeans make my butt look big?" And you answered, "A little." Well, you'd be in for a rude awakening.  
Omegas are highly fertile. It is very easy for them to get pregnant. (Yeah, even the _dudes._ ) If one child in a family is born as an Omega, it is highly likely that any other children born of those parents will also be an Omega. (And vice versa, with the other were-types.)

But, in saying so, that does _not_ mean that female Betas can't have children, either! They might just have a harder time becoming pregnant than Omega females. Beta males _cannot become_ pregnant. Betas are more physical beings.. i.e. If one is sad- a hug would cheer them up better than striking up a conversation with them about why they are sad. Betas have the lowerish power in the pack, meaning they submit to their Alphas and their Omega _only._ They are above children on the pack hierarchy until they reach age 18; when they are then recognized by their group as either an Omega, Beta, or an Alpha.  
  
(An Omega is equal to all other omegas, but submits to the Alpha and holds some power over the Betas.. Pack children have no power over any other until they reach 18, they then are recognized and are given power- and are equal to the weres in their group.)

  


So, I hope this helped anyone who was semi-confused! Please remember that this s a _Non-Traditional_ Alpha/Omega/Beta werewolf fic, so some stuff is gonna be mixed up and skewed from normal Werewolf stories!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes more sense to everybody that I had confuzzled!! Enjoy the _real_ Chapter 8!!


	9. Swallowed Up By The Sound Of My Screaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard's nervous.  
> He's going to tell Frank his secret, and he's afraid that Frank is going to reject him as his mate or something just as suckish.
> 
> And Mikey's nervous.  
> He's going to give Bob the notes and information that he took about the Akitew clan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title taken from the eerily beautiful song, "Imaginary" from Evanescence. Check 'em out!

Frank looked up from Pansy, his guitar, when he heard a knock at the door.

He'd been trying out some new chord progressions for the past two hours, and had writen enough riffs for a whole song. Of course, he needed some lyrics, but that could be arranged.

Again, a knock sounded from the door. _'Who the hell would bother me at eleven at night?'_ Frank thought.

Frank sighed, and set Pansy aside on his bed- getting up and stalking over to his door. He pulled the door open, ready to rid himself of the distraction behind the door.

"Yeah?" he said, before he could register who it was that was behind the door.

"Hey, Frank." Gerard said, wearily. "I'm sorry I'm bugging you right now, but-" he sighed.

"But what?" Frank leaned on the doorframe, watching Gerard talk.

"Well, not _here!_ " Gerard hissed, under his breath. "It's important, and I don't want anyone else to know before you."

Just then was Frank aware of their surroundngs. They were standing halfway in and halfway out of Frank's room, Gerard in the hallway and Frank leaning in the doorway.

Frank shrugged. "Okay, then. Come on in."

He stood back from the door, letting Gerard in first and closing the door after them.

When he turned around, he saw Gerard was perched on his bed, next to Pansy. Frank move Pansy back to her stand and took her place on the bed, criss-cross-applesauce. "Okay, so." Gerard started. "Remember when we didn't use a condom?"

"Yeah, why?" Frank asked warily. It almost never was a good idea to hear a conversation start off like that.

Gerard looked down to his hands. "Well, um. Just. I- I'm- pregant." A piercing silence filled the air between them. "I went to the doctor today and, uh. She confirmed it." Gerard took the envelope from Dr. Ballato from the pocket of his hoodie. He handed it to Frank.

 _'This is your **mate**.'_ Frank thought, proudly. _'Your mate is **pregnant! **'****_

Frank smiled and took the envelope. "How long?" he said.

"What?" Gerard said, confusion lacing his features.

"How long have you been pregnant?"

Gerard shrugged. "Probably like.. four weeks. That envelope says the official time period, but I thought we'd like to find out together?"

Frank nodded solemnly. "When should we tell people?"

Gerard thought fo a moment and said, "Why not wait for a few days, and then we'll tell the pack? And we'll tell the world when it's born, via Twitter."

"Great idea." Frank said, clasping Gerard's hand in his own. "Now come cuddle with me."

Gerard laughed, and lay down behind Frank. After a few silent minutes he leaned down and whispered in Frank's ear: "How are we gonna do this when my belly gets all watermelon sized?"

Frank looked up at his face, a mischevious grin lighting his features. "Maybe you'll have to be the little spoon, for once."

Gerard groaned, a pout taking over his features. "But I don't _like_ being the little spoon!"

Frank laughed. "Well, I have to cuddle with _someone!_ Preferably _you._ " He poked Gerard in the center of the chest with his finger.

"Well," Gerard sighed. "As long as everybody's happy.. I _guess_ I could be the little spoon when I have a watermelon for a belly."

Frank giggled. "I love you, Gee."

"I love you too, Frank. You make my pregnancy alot more fun."

  
/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\

Gerard and Frank had been cuddling up in Frank's room for an undisclosed amount of time when, all of a sudden- a loud, shattering, noise pierced through the silent night.

Gerard, who was almost asleep, shot up in bed with an unjust, "Whodahell?!"

He looked over at Frank, who was wide awake and looking around the room, searching for a pair of shoes. He headed into the closet. "Gee? Do you know where my- oh wait. Never mind!" Frank called from inside.

Gerard glared at Frank, who emerged from the closet proudly holding his black Converse victoriously over his head. Any other day Gerard would've made a crack about Frank "coming out of the closet", but now is not the time. Speaking of which..

"Time'sit?" Gerard asked, with a yawn- not even bothering to disguise it for the yawn that it was, either.

Frank looked over to his alarm clock. "Uh, one twenty-four."

"Come back to bed." Gerard said, beckoning Frank over with his hand. It was probably just lightning.

Another loud noise blasted through the otherwise quiet night. "The hell?" Gerard said, now wide awake. That was _definetly_ not lightning.

"I dunno." Frank said with a shrug. "I think it's coming from downstairs."

Gerard shot him a disbelieving look, like- "What the fuck?" combined with "Who the hell?"

"Exactly." Frank said, reading his expression in the dim light that was filtering through the window from the street lights.

"Hold on. I'm coming with you." Gerard said determinedly, reaching over to flick on the bedside lamp. He clambered out of the bed and was searching for his shoes before Frank stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Gerard." he said.

"What?" Gerard replied petulantly.

"I think you should stay here."

"And why is that? Because I'm _pregnant?_ " Frank's eyes betrayed him with the askance of this. "Oh, _hell no!_ I am going with you- I'm not some weak little flower, Frank, don't you _dare_ start treating me like one." Gerard ranted angrily.

Gerard's rant struck a chord in Frank, somehow. He did have a point. "Okay." Frank said.

"Wow, I can't believe that worked!" Gerard said, surprised. He looked towards the door. "Shall we?"

Frank nodded. He opened the door, letting Gerard pass through before him, and then slipping through after, shutting the door behind them.


	10. Weapons In The Form Of Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Gerard _knew_ something crazy was going on.  
>  They did not expect to see Mikey and Bob arguing with eachother at one thirty-three in the morning. They were expecting burglars.. or something.  
> Just not Bob and Mkey _fighting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo!! So close to it being the (official) Chapter 10! This is actually Chapter 9, because of the author's note- that I had written to clear up any confusion people might have.
> 
> Chapter title borrowed from Fall Out Boy's legit song: 'This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race'

Frank and Gerard hurried down the stairs, following the loud noises that had awoken them. The sounds had lead them to Bob's study, and the arguing coming from behind the door gave Gerard goosebumps as he laid his ear against the door so he could hear the conversation better. Frank followed suit, his eyes widening as he heard what was being said.  
  
"-in hell that they could possibly be alive, Bob. You know it, and I know it. Their backpacks only had enough food for three days, and it's been five! There was only two water bottles, and ev-"  
  
"Mikey, enough!" Bob said with an exasperated sigh. "I understand your concerns- hell, I don't even know where Ray ran off to!" He paused, breathing in some air to calm down. "But, if we want to tread carefully around this situation, we need to think rationally- okay? Rushing in on the Akitew clan is not a good idea."  
  
"But Adam and Tommy-"  
  
"Mikey, they _could_ still be alive. Actually, I'm willing to bet on it. Alp- _Adam-_ ," Bob corrected himself, "Adam knows how to live off of the land, and he and Tommy are both very resourceful. If anybody could survive in the trap, it's them."  
  
"But- but I wanna make sure they get out soon." Mikey said quietly, looking up from his clasped hands to Bob's freckled face.  
  
Bob looked deep into his eyes. "They will. I've been looking up ways to contact the Akitew clan, and I've been negotiating with them." Bob looked sheepish. "It seems to help when you happen to be a part of My Chemical Romance, and The Akitew Head Omega happens to be a huge fan."  
  
Gerard opened the door quickly, startling the room's occupants, and causing Frank- whom was leaning against the door- to fall forward into the office. "So what are we waiting for? Offer a VIP concert for the Head Alpha and the Head Omega- in exchange for them freeing Adam and Tommy. Problem solved!" Gerard said.  
  
"Gerard?!" Mikey looked shocked. "How long have you been there?!"  
  
"Since you were going over the amount of food they had. So like.." Gerard shrugged, "Four minutes?" He offered his hand to Frank, who graciously accepted the help off of the floor.  
  
Frank nodded. "Yeah, about four minutes."  
  
Gerard turned his eyes to Bob, who had been watching the three interact and was now a little nervous that the vibrant colored red-head's attention was on him. "Bob?" he said calmly, eyes never leaving Bob's face as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't we pack up a backpack full of food and supplies, and lower it down with a fishing pole?" Gerard suggested. "That way we'll know how far down the drop is, and Adam and Tommy will have more supplies."  
  
Bob thought for a moment. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. You'd just have to be sure that it's not too bulky, or the weight could snap the pole or the line."  
  
Mikey spoke up from his seat. "So we can try it?"  
  
"I don't see why not. But not tonight, you guys. It's late." Bob said, with a yawn.  
  
Frank looked at him. "Actually, it's morning- so it's too early."  
  
Bob glared at him. "Don't correct me, Iero. I'm exhausted. I've been negotiating all day, and arguing all night."  
  
"Yessir." Frank said, giving Bob a salute and a grin, before skipping- _fucking skipping_ out of the room. Gerard followed him out.  
  
Mikey raised an eyebrow, and said, "Thanks Bob. It's great that you're trying to get them back for us." He stifled a yawn, before adding, "I'll see you tomorrow?" He got up from his chair and made his way to the open door.  
  
"Yeah. G'night, Mikey." Bob said tiredly.  
  
"'Night, Bob." Mikey said, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Well, atleast Bob knew what he was going to say during the negotiations with the Akitew clan come (late) morning. He scribbled down _'VIP Concert in exchange for T &A?'_ on a sticky note, and stuck it on his laptop's screen- so when he opens it, that's what he'll see.  
  
Then he got up from behind his desk, flicked off the lights, shut the door, and headed off in the direction of his bedroom with hope for a successful negotiation tomorrow.


	11. Ashes, and Ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob negotiates for Adam and Tommy.  
> Mikey notices something funny.  
> (Did I mention that I suck at summaries?)
> 
> Chapter title sneakily borrowed from the song "House Of Wolves", by My Chemical Romance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've sort of been neglecting my fics in favor of working on my co-fic with **Musical_Poptarts**. It's called, " _Conforming To Society's Standards_ ".
> 
> I'm really sorry for pushing everything to the back burner while I worked on that one, though. I decided to upload a new chapter for all my other fics by Sunday, August 24th- to tide everyone over 'til I upload again. (Which will be very soon, thank you!)
> 
> I'm sorry for being mean and keeping you on a leash for so long.. So here's an update all extra special and angsty, just for you!! ;D
> 
> XO,  
> LoveMahRainyDays

Bob woke up to the scent of Frank's facon and fried eggs. The sun shone brightly through the curtains, falling down in soft rays on his pale, freckled skin.  
  
Bob sat up in bed, the covers sliding down from his waist and bunching around his hips. He stretched his arms over his shoulders and arched his back- hearing the bones pop and lock back into place.  
  
He groaned at the sensation of his muscles stretcing as he bent to get his slippers, which had slid under the bed a bit.  
  
Bob pulled his slippers on, threw on a robe- and then headed to the kitchen to face the mid-morning with a somewhat-smile.  
  
He shuffled into the kitchen to find Frank at the stove, cooking breakfast- and Mikey sitting at the table, dinking around with his iPhone.  
  
"Morning, Bob!" Frank chirped, getting a mug from the cupboard above the stove. "How'd you sleep?"  
  
"I slept just fine, thanks." Bob said, sitting down at the table. "Gotta call the Akitew leaders today, and negotiate terms. That oughta be fun."  
  
Frank flipped over an egg. "Well, surely you'll be able to come to an agreement..? It's not like they'll just- let them _die_ down there!"  
  
Mikey looked up from his phone. "Well, since they're not part of their pack.. They wouldn't really care _what_ happens to them."  
  
Frank's eyes widened. "So, Adam and Tommy..?"  
  
"Anything could happen, at this point." Bob replied sadly.  
  
A moment later the three werewolves heard shuffling and footsteps coming down the stairs. As the noises grew nearer, they also seemed familiar- yet none of the three were's recognized the scent accompaning the sounds.  
  
The noises seemed to be coming from the hallway- and they seemed to be coming towards the kitchen, as if they knew that the kitchen was occupied by three werewolves- ready to strike.  
  
The facon and eggs were forgotten and now burning. All of Frank's focus was on the intruder's every noise.  
  
A pale hand appeared in the doorway, followed by a pale leg, and Batman boxers. Frank trailed his eyes up along the black t-shirt, and locked eyes with Gerard- his face framed by his feathered red hair.  
  
"Hey, babe." Frank said quietly, breaking the silence that shrouded them all.  
  
"Hey." Gerard said, scratching the back of his neck. "What's going on? Why is everyone so tense, and quiet?"  
  
"Well, uh. You um-" Frank started. He just couldn't find the right words.  
  
Mikey cleared his throat. "You smelled different than usual. We thought there was an intruder."  
  
Gerard looked down. "Oh." He met eyes with Frank.  
Frank blushed.  
  
Bob raised an unimpressed eyebrow, and said, "Iero.. your facon's on fire."  
  
 _"Oh, shit!!"_


	12. Does Anyone Have The Time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey and Gerard have words in the parking lot of _Josie's_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title borrowed from the song 'Brother' (from Hesitant Alien), by the one and only Gerard Way!

After Bob had disposed of Frank's burning facon in the toilet- Gerard and his unnamed baby had both decided that he was now in the mood for fried chicken and malted milkshakes.

Definetly anything that is _not_ considered breakfast food.

Gerard groaned, and threw a hand over his forehead. Frank shot him a worried look and asked, "Are you alright, Gee?"  
  
Gerard frowned, and said, "No."  
  
"What's wrong?" Frank sat down next to him.  
  
Gerard peeked through his pinkie and ring fingers, and stuck out his tongue. "I want food. Like- greasy, bad for me, _food_ -food."  
  
"Well, at least you want to eat something? That's good." Frank said, grasping Gerard's hand firmly and bringing it up to his lips. He kissed the back softly, before suggesting, "If you want- we can go to _Josie's_?"  
  
Gerard nodded. "Yeah, _Josie's_ sounds good." he paused thoughtfully. "Do they make fried chicken and malted milkshakes this early- though?" Because that is the question of the ages.  
  
Frank's face scrunched up in thought. "I dunno. They might."  
  
"Well, there's one way to find out."  
  
Gerard got up from his seat at the kitchen table- Frank in hot pursuit. Gerard headed up the staircase, and made his way towards his room to get dressed.  
  
As Gerard pulled his Iron Maiden band tee over his head, a knock resounded through the room.  
"Yeah?" he called, snatching a pair of black skinny jeans off of the floor- and sniffing them, just to be sure that they were clean enough to wear for the third time that week.  
  
"Hey, Gee?" Mikey called through the door, "You ready to go? We'll wait in the car, 'kay?"  
  
"Just a sec!" he replied, pulling on the skinny jeans. When he went to zip them, though- it became a little tough for the zipper to close all the way.  
  
Gerard rushed over to his vanity and grabbed his hairbrush, pulling the plastic bristles through his crayola red hair. He grabbed his leather jacket off of his bed pole, and slung it over his shoulders.  
  
Gerard threw on a pair of socks he found in his dresser, and grabbed his Sharpie doodled sneakers. He slid on his sneakers, and flung open the door.  
  
He rushed down the hallway, and down the steps. After ensuring that the front door was locked, Gerard shut it behind him and made his way out to the car.  
  
/x|x|x|x|x[x|x|x]x|x|x|x|x\  
  
The car ride was fairly silent, other than the sounds of traffic that occured every so often.  
  
Mikey kept looking at Gerard from his spot in the back seat, and every time Gerard went to check his back mirrors- He would see the worried glances his brother was shooting his way.

Eventually, he got fed up with them.  
  
"Would you stop with the faces?" Gerard snapped, his eyes flashing with anger.  
  
Mikey frowned, but turned to stare out the window- a dazed expression on his face.  
  


When they finally pulled into the parking lot at _Josie's_ , Mikey stopped Gerard before he could walk into the diner.

"We need to talk." Mikey said, fixing Gerard with an even stare.

"Yeah, we do." Gerard replied.

Mikey scanned the parking lot before speaking. "Look- I don't know what's going on between you and Frank, or why your scent changed- but you do know that you can talk to me, right?"

Gerard nodded, and shoved his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

Mikey let out a sigh of relief.  
"Good." he said, "For a while there I thought you were ignoring me."

"I'm not ignoring you, I just- have some things on my mind." Gerard said quietly. "That's all." He looked into Mikey's eyes.

"Okay." Mikey said. He paused for a moment, and then said, "Should we go inside? They're probably wondering what's taking us so long.."

"Yeah, let's go." Gerard agreed, smiling his tiny-toothed smile.

And together, they walked into the quaint little diner.


	13. The Letter

Tommy whimpered and shifted in his sleep, drawing the attention of the alpha from across the cavern. The alpha in question was currently bend over a bundle of twigs he had salvaged earlier that day, trying to get a fire started. Adam knew something was going on- Tommy's scent was growing stronger and the alpha knew that they only had a short amount of time before the blonde omega will have started his heat. The alpha continued to smack the two flint stones together, causing sparks to fall onto the dry tinder. Adam continued to create sparks until, finally, the tinder caught fire. Adam gently blew on the small flame, causing it to grow in size until the fire had tripled in size. He sighed in contentment as he took a step back to admire his handiwork. The fire had now grown to a desirable size and the alpha walked over towards Tommy and scooped the small omega up into his strong arms. Tommy began to stir.

"A-Adam?" the blonde omega mumbled.

"It's okay, Tommy. You were shivering, so I made a fire to keep you warm." Adam whispered, resting Tommy beside the fire on a bed of moss.

Tommy purred, his body immediately starting to warm up. "Where are you going?" the omega yawned, wincing as he tried to sit up.

Adam sighed and ran his fingers through Tommy's fringe, "I'm going to go hunting... we are almost out of supplies." He bent down and pressed a kiss to the top of Tommy's head. "Sleep", the alpha ordered, getting to his feet. "I'll be back before you know it."

Tommy pouted but did as the alpha requested- slowly starting to fall back asleep.

  


/-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-|-\

  


Meanwhile, Gerard and Mikey stood beside the cliff- a large backpack and a rope in hand. Mikey sighed and stared at his brother, knowing that Gerard was hiding something from him and the rest of the pack. "Gee-" Mikey began to say.

Gerard ignored him. When they were at the diner, he said they would talk later, and at this moment, Gerard did not want to speak about what was going on. Gerard took the rope from his brother and began to tie it around the shoulder straps of the backpack. He made sure the knot was tight and looked at his younger brother, his eyes pleading for him to be patient. "We need to get these supplies to them, first." Gerard brushed his bright red locks out of his face. "Then we can talk."

Mikey sighed but conceded. "Fine." the younger of the two mumbled. "But when we get back, you're telling me everything."

Gerard nodded. "I will... Now, help me lower this, will you?" He held up the backpack, guiding it towards the edge.

"Sure," Mikey said quietly, taking hold of the rope. Together the brothers lowered the backpack down until it reached the bottom- they had about twelve meters of their rope left, which had originally been forty-five meters long.Gerard flinched as he figured out exactly how far they had fallen. "Ten stories.." he mumbled to himself.

Gerard flinched as he figured out exactly how far they had fallen. "Ten stories.." he mumbled to himself.

Mikey made a surprised noise as he felt the rope being tugged at. "Gee, did you feel that?" he exclaimed.

Gerard nodded, biting his lip. He looked down into the darkness and sighed- waiting for the rope to go slack. A few moments passed and Gerard felt the backpack's weight being removed from their line. He nodded at Mikey, who had then started to pull the rope up. After a few moments of lifting, Gerard bent down to grab the notebook from the rope.

Mikey frowned. "What's that?" he asked his brother.

"It's a notebook," Gerard said quietly- flipping it open. "I sent it down with the backpack, so we could get information on how they're doing and what they need."

Mikey nodded, "That's really smart, Gee."

Gerard grinned, "Thanks." He bit his lip as he read what Adam had written in the notebook.

  


_Gerard,_   


_Thanks for sending us all of these supplies, I have a feeling we are going to need them. We are both healing up well enough, though I am a bit worried about Tommy. He broke three ribs and I believe he has a concussion- yet he refuses to stay put and rest. Not to mention... his scent is getting sweeter and stronger. I know his heat will be coming within the next few days, and I know that he might need some suppressants. I don't want him to jump my bones just because of his heat, I'm sure you understand._

_  
_

Mikey took a sharp breath, and Gerard glanced at his brother- trying to hide how nervous he is on the inside. He bit his lip and continued reading.

  


_I don't want him to hate me._

_Again, thank you for the supplies. We ran out of food yesterday and Tommy is still quite injured from the fall- though he refuses to admit it. We used all of the first aid supplies, so the ones you sent down are a real godsend. Please let everyone know we are doing okay._

_Best,_

_Adam_

  


Gerard looked up from the letter and met Mikey's gaze. "We need to tell them... now."

Mikey nodded and sprung to his feet- holding a hand out for Gerard and helping him up. Together, they made their way back to the pack- which was anxiously awaiting their arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!  
> I AM SO SORRY I HAVEN'T POSTED IN SO LONG!!!!!!


End file.
